The invention generally relates to a flap for controlling the mass flow through an air-guide duct, and more specifically to a heating or air-conditioning system in a motor vehicle, wherein the flap is mounted so that it can rotate about an axis and is provided with a drive element arranged inside it for inducing the pivoting movement.
A flap of this type is known from DE 196 20 749 A1. The flap which is disclosed in this Offenlengungsschrift has at least one axially arranged receiving pocket or housing which is formed in a minor edge of the flap. This receiving pocket or housing takes the form of a hollow cylindrical stub which is formed integrally with the flap proper. A drive or motor is received in this hollow stub, and has a switch which is connected to the associated housing or frame wall on which the flap is pivotably mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,115 discloses an air-control flap which is mounted by way of a hollow shaft which is used to accommodate an electric motor. However, both of these arrangements suffer from the drawback that they are relatively complex and in each case require the drive to be installed in cavities which are formed in the flaps.